


Black Cars

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft knows just when he's needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/gifts).



He always seemed to know exactly when John was at the point of violence. John would set off, murder in his heart, to Tesco to re-stock some staple that had been used in the name of ‘Science’ and when he was onto the third way to kill Sherlock and use his medical/military skills to get away with it, the black car would draw up at the side of him and he would get in feeling all the homicidal tension dissipate to be replaced by tension of another kind.

“John.”

“Mycroft.”

Then soft lips would be on his, warm hands in his hair and stroking his jaw and he would close his eyes and lose himself. On this day, after a moment, John turned and dropped to his knees reaching for Mycroft’s flies,

“You don’t have to,” but he spread his legs invitingly,

“I want to.”

Taking this powerful man apart with just his mouth was a heady feeling and as ‘The British Government’ came John greedily swallowed. Moments later John was hauled bodily onto the seat and Mycroft’s hands were on him, making him whimper as he was stroked to completion, breathing the words ‘I love you,’ and hearing them in return.

It was a strange relationship he thought as he continued to the shop but it worked for them both.


End file.
